Kingdom Of Shadows
by Darkrider1234
Summary: In the shadows themelves lies the greatest enemy that Inuyasha and the gang will ever face.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Enemy In The Shadows

Inuyasha sat by the camp fire thinking of all that had happened recently while his companions slept. Naraku was becoming harder and harder to find. Every time they did find him he would use one of his puppets to distract them long enough so that he could escape. It was as if Naraku was trying to stall them for some reason. But what reason would Narku have to stall them Inuyasha wondered. His thoughts then turned to Kagome. He loved her more than she could ever know and hated hurting her when he went to see Kikyo but he felt that if he didn't go see Kikyo he would be breaking his vow to protect her.

Sighing Inuyasha looked up from the fire and froze. He felt a strong demonic presence coming from the windows. Not wanting to disturb his fellow companions he got up and headed in the direction of the presence. As he followed the presence he noticed that it was unusually dark in the particular area he was in. Shrugging it off as him just being tired he continued to follow the presence. Eventually it led him to a clearing. The presence ended there. Inuyasha frowned. There was no way a presence could just end like that. As he pondered where the presence could have gone he was surprised to see his brother Sesshomaru walk into the clearing.

" So you felt it as well half breed," Sesshomaru stated looking directly at Inuyahsa.

"And if I did what are you gonna do about it bastard," Inuyasha replied

" Nothing but give you this warning, that presence gave off a very powerful wave of darkness it would be wise to avoid this presence because whatever this is more dangerous than even Naraku," Seshomaru said.

" More powerful than Naraku, Seshhomaru that thing isn't stronger than Naraku your just tryin to make me worry so much that I become vulnerable," Inuyasha replied

" No half breed I am not tryin to make you vulnerable, this Sesshomaru does not need to make you vulnerable to be able to fight you. If I wanted to fight you, I would have already drawn my sword," Sesshomaru told his brother. And with that Sesshomaru left his brother in the clearing pondering his words. Inuyasha headed back towards camp wondering the whole time about what Sesshomaru had said. What if there was a greater threat than Naraku lurking out there, how were they supposed to defeat Naraku and that. Not wanting to think about it anymore Inuyasha jumped into a tree overlooking his camp and slept while a figure watched him from the shadows. The figured smiled knowing that soon his plan would be put into action and that the world would be his to rule.

A week had passed since that night and Inuyasha felt the presence every night. On this particular night though the presence was especially strong and his companions noticed he was quieter than normal.

" Is everything alright Inuyasha you seem quieter than normal," Kagome asked him. He smile at her and replied, " Jus thinking about what's going to happen after we defeat Naraku." He knew what he told her was a lie but he didn't want to worry them about a threat he didn't know anything about other than the fact it was a stronger than Naraku. For now he would keep that to himself.

" Inuyasha after we defeat Naraku are you going to stay here or go to hell with Kikyo," Miroku asked.

" No, I won't be going to hell with her Miroku, After we dfeat Naraku I will have fulfilled my promise to protect her," Inuyasha said making sure to word it right so that Kagome would be happy. Miroku nodded slightly and was to ask something else when a loud slap was heard. Everyone shook their heads. Would Miroku ever learn to keep his hands of Sango's ass. As Inuyasha looked around the camp he knew that no matter what enemy they faced or how strong it was they would find a way to defeat it together


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Changes Begin

Sesshomaru sat in his study thinking about the events that had transpired in the last few weeks. First he and his half breed brother encountered each other while tracking a presence. Then his soldiers began to see strange shadowy beings while on duty. Sesshomaru wondered if the presence and the figures could somehow be connected to each other. As he pondered this the captain of his guards burst into Sesshomaru's chamber.

" My lord, another one of the guards has reported seeing one of the shadow figures." His guard told him. Nodding Sesshomaru walked out of his chambers intent on seeing this guard. As he walked down the hallway a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the halls of his palace. Sesshomaru ran to the source of the scream only to find the bloody remains of a soldier. Sesshomaru growled knowing that the other guards that had seen these creatures were telling the truth and that the creatures were a threat. Sesshomaru smiled as he thought of all the ways that he could torture the creatures that dared to kill his men.

Inuyasha sat in Kaede's hut pondering the sight that he had seen last night. He had been in the woods hunting when he saw a shadowy being disappear into the trees. At first he thought he was imaging things but after finding out that some of the villagers saw it as well he was sure that it hadn't been an illusion. He decided that worrying about it wouldn't do any good so he decided that searching for shards would get his mind of it.

" Kagome get your things ready were leaving to search for shards." Inuyahsa said. But Kagome wasn't to happy with this idea.

" But Inuyasha we've only been back here 2 days and you already want to leave again," She replied looking at him with a look that said please don't make us go yet. Inuyasha looked at her wanting to give in and say they could stay longer, but he couldn't do that. There weren't many jewel shards left and after they defeated Naraku he would do anything he could to make her happy.

" There aren't that many shards left the sooner we collect them the sooner we can defeat Naraku. Get your stuff together so we can leave wench." Inuyasha said knowing that he would be sat to hell for saying that. Kagome sighed knowing there was no point in arguing with Inuyasha.

" Miroku, Sango, Shippo Inuyasha is right," Kagome said. Sighing the entire party gathered their gear and set off to find more shards.

Sesshomaru had searched every book he could find in his castle for answer to what the shadow creatures were and could find nothing. In 3 days there had 7 attacks by these creatures and Sesshomaru had know idea what they were let alone how to fight them. Sesshomaru wondered if he should have a guard protect Rin form these beasts. If he did and the guard was killed the beast would surely go on to kill Rin as well. So he decided against that. Looking around his study he picked up one of the many books that filled it. He flipped the book open and was startled by what he saw. There on the first page was a picture of the beasts his men spoke. As he read about the beasts a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time began to consume him. That feeling was fear. Not wanting to believe what he just read he read it again going over each line carefully making sure he had read it correctly. This is what the book said, " Shadow beings are spawns of darkness itself. They very rarely walk among the land of living and when they do chaos ensues. These creatures have no soul and are immune to most weapons. They serve under a tyrant know as the Dark lord. The Dark lord is the most powerful of the shadows beings and has power that rival that of the gods. Should the shadow beings walk among the land of the living the chaos that ensues is a massive war. A war in which the shadows will try to conquer all. Should they prevail, Nothing would ever be the same and terror would reign supreme. The only thing they fear is an ancient priestess named Midoriko. But as long as she remains trapped inside the Jewel Of Four Souls, they fear no one. And even Midoriko may not be enough to stop these creatures." Sesshomaru sighed and prepared to do something he didn't want to do. He knew that the only way to defeat the shadow beings was to join his half breed brother and his group and help them defeat Naraku.

Inuyasha and the group had made good progress in collecting shards. In 2 days they had collected six shards and Kagome had convinced Kouga to join their group and help them defeat Naraku. The group had just got done when Inuyasha sensed the one person he didn't want to, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stopped in front of the group and said, " Half breed, this Seshhomaru wishes to join your group because I have realized it is wiser for us to unite to fight a common enemy rather than fight the enemy alone." Inuyasha and his group were stunned that Sesshomaru was offering to help them.


End file.
